


I'll See You When I Fall Asleep

by Danesincry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Feel-good, Fluff, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Precious Peter Parker, Soulmates, Sweet, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: In a world with platonic and romantic soulmates, Tony Stark never thought he would have a platonic soulmate. He never saw through their eyes in his dreams.Not until a child named Peter Parker was born.------Platonic soulmate AU between Peter and Tony.





	1. Jet Pack Blues

**Author's Note:**

> All titles are gonna be song names btw. A lot of them fit the tone of the story or just the story in general.

Tony Stark was born with a timer on his wrist. 36 years, 3 months, 20 days, 40 minutes, and 2 seconds. It ticked the second he was born, telling them at the age of 36 he was to meet his true love. Everyone knew that no matter what happened, the universe made people meet at that very second and it had managed it.

Tony had heard commotion outside of his office late at night. He generally ignored his timer, being a playboy and not giving any thought to it. 

“I will peppers pray you if you touch me!” A female voice said from outside of his office. That made him interested.

Going outside, he saw one of his female employees with a stack of folders and her hair ruffled. He could see her wrist counting down a few seconds. He glanced at his own to see his own timer ticking to the last few seconds. The bodyguards moved back the second they recognized Tony was out of his office and the woman huffed. She turned to Tony and frowned.

“Mr. Stark, my name is Virginia Potts.” She was a light ginger with many freckles on her face. She was beautiful. Tony felt a tingling from his wrist and he noticed that she had no way of carrying pepper spray on her. “I am from the financial department and I realized you messed up in your reports. You recorded an extra zero on a few papers and some personal documents. Your company will fail if you do not address it. Of course, it could just be an employee-”

“Virginia, was it?” Tony cut her small tirade off. She straightened up and nodded. “I think Pepper would be a cute nickname for you. You obviously don’t have Pepper spray and I like your confidence.”

With that, Tony had fallen in love with Pepper Potts, his soulmate.

-

A few years had past, and Tony had become Iron man. He still had no idea who his platonic soulmate was, or if he had one. It didn’t matter much to Tony, as he balanced Stark Industries and the new title of Iron Man. 

The Expo had happened, and Tony had passed out in his lab after staying all night in there. His eyes opened and he knew automatically he was dreaming. His body didn’t feel like his own and everything was disorienting.

“May!” A small voice called out.

Tony glanced around, as much as he could with the limited movement. His dream felt automated.

“Hey, little man. What are you doing up?” A woman’s voice came from in front of him and Tony’s eyes focused back to in front of him. A woman stood in front of the smaller body he seemed to inhabit. She looked tired and the clock told him that it was five minutes after he had fallen asleep. “I thought you went to bed?”

“I had a cool dream, May!” The kid he realized he was viewing from said. “I was inside of a robotics lab! Everything seemed soooo cool! Kinda like from the Expo!”

“Oh, Munchkin.” May had cooed to the small boy and picked her up. “I know you’re still worked up over the Expo. You gave me gray hairs when you ran off during the attack.”

Tony knew the child was grinning, he could feel it, but internally Tony was frowning.

“Iron Man came in and saved me, May! I could have handled it though. But in the dream it was so cool! There was music from that band you don’t like. The one like the circuit wiring!” The kid said.

Dejavu hit Tony quickly. He had saved a child at the Expo from being attacked. Was this his consciousness poking fun at him?

“AC/DC? That’s it. Let’s get you back to bed, okay? You can tell your uncle in the morning about your dream. I bet you he will let you mess with his computer after work.” May had carried the kid back to his bed and put him down. Tony could see a Iron Man mask sitting to the side. His room was scattered with things and the kid looked to be a bit smart for his age.

“Hey, May…” The kid asked.

“Yes?” May smiled and sat on the kid’s bed.

 

“You said I should be getting soulmate dreams, right?” The kid asked. Tony felt a pit in his stomach reform.

“You ARE six now. You should be seeing what they see if you’re awake. Why…? Do you think you’ve seen your first one?” May looked a bit excited at that.

Platonic soulmates were delivered in the form of you seeing through their eyes when you were asleep. It got nulled out if you both are asleep. Overtime, government agents were forced to find their soulmates as soon as possible. Tony never had to deal with a soulmate, but if this dream wasn’t some weird guilt dream, then he was doomed.

“I wonder who it is. They seem smart!” The kid wiggled his hands. May laughed and silenced the kid before putting him to sleep. The dream slipped away as the kid fell asleep. Tony didn’t dream anything after that. In the morning he woke up in a shock.

“Fuck-!” Tony cursed and he heard a laugh from next to him. He turned to see Pepper next to him.

“You alright?” Pepper smiled at him.

“I think I just got my first soulmate dream.” Tony looked her straight in the eyes and watched as her face moved to a shocked one.

“Oh my… oh my God.” Pepper slowly smiled again. “That’s great. Now we know that you have one, you can find out who it is.”

“Pep, I can’t ruin some kid’s life.” Tony sighed and stood up. “Let’s get to bed.”

Tony got up and followed his fiance back to their suit.


	2. It's Like We're Chasing All Those Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who drive those shining big black cars.

Peter knew who his soulmate was. He wasn’t a dumb child.

In his dreams he watched as Iron Man fought bad guys. Peter always knew that in the end, Iron Man would win and the bad guys would be put away. Tony Stark was an unstoppable force as he changed his business and slowly got his act together. He protected New York in his own way.

When Peter was about 7, Tony was targeted by terrorists.

Peter forgot what the name was, but they seemed very angry and dangerous.

Peter clung onto his dreams as he watched Tony crash land in Tennessee. Tony seemed to be in a bit of pain, but he would pull through. Then a kid came and Peter felt drawn to the child.

“Do you need help?” The kid had asked Tony, but Peter felt like the boy was talking directly to him.

Peter was upset in the morning when he had to wake up for school. The boy seemed smart and really cute. Not that Peter could really understand it at that age. To Peter he seemed cool, and special. Peter couldn’t help but feel a draw to him. 

“May! May!” Peter grabbed onto May’s pants side and tugged. She looked down from where she was grabbing food that Ben had left them before going to work.

“Yes, Peter?” May smiled at him. 

“I saw through his eyes again and saw a really cool kid! He helped him build something and take out bad guys!” Peter waved his hands around. May gave a small laugh as she picked Peter up.

“That’s cool, Peter.” May kissed Peter’s cheek and brought him to the table. “Now let’s eat and you can tell me more on the way to school.”

-

Tony knew that today was a special day. He had to figure it out after two years of knowing who Peter was.

Today was Peter’s 8th birthday.

Tony easily found out Peter’s name and birthday throughout the two years that he would see Peter in his dreams. Once Tony knew, he did his research on Peter. Peter was born in 2002 and lived with May and Ben Parker, Peter’s aunt and uncle. Peter’s parents died when Peter was barely four. They took custody of him, being his last living relatives. They took good care of him and they lived in Queens. Tony knew that through Peter’s dreams that they weren’t abusive, so he wouldn’t have to come in and take Peter from them. There was laws where if one platonic soulmate was a minor and the other was an adult, they could take custody of the other soulmate if the home was unfit for children or abusive. It was common and normally the children were happy to be taken from the abusive home.

Tony watched as Peter sat with with family and a few friends. They were chatting and the kids were playing with Legos. Tony had noticed that Peter loved Legos and playing with small machines.

“Hey, Peter!” A small voice asked. Peter’s attention turned to a young girl who had blonde hair. Tony had learned it was a girl named Betty that Peter had befriended over the years at his new school.

“Yeah?” Peter asked Betty.

“Look at the T-Rex I made!” Betty held up a dinosaur looking Lego sculpture that was made mostly of green Legos, but a few other colors here and there.

“Woah it looks so cool!” Peter gushed at her. “Look at my house!” 

Peter held up a mismatched colored house that Tony had watched Peter build. Betty smiled then laughed.

“I love it!” Betty held out her T-rex. “It can be my T-rex’s house!”

Peter nodded and Tony couldn’t help but love the childish interactions.

“Hey guys, time to open presents!” May called out to the 8 year olds. They all gasped and got up. Peter had carefully sat aside the T-rex and house before getting up and following.

At the table was a handful of presents from Peter’s friends. Tony recognized two boxes as the ones that he had sent for Peter. Peter sat down and May gave him the gifts. He opened them to find many different Lego sets, money, or trinkets that were Star Wars based. Then there was Tony’s gifts.

Peter hesitated a second before opening them. One was a large Hogwarts castle Lego set. Peter gasped when he opened it.

“I wanted this one badly!” Peter looked up to May, but May just shrugged. Peter opened the next one to see a Stark brand computer. It was one of the brand new models and had a personal AI that was built specifically for Peter. He squealed agani. “May!”

“Wow, Ben. You must have saved up a lot.” One of the parents spoke up.

“We didn’t buy him it. It came in the mail a few days ago for his birthday.” Ben explained.

“Honey, there’s a card sticking out of the laptop.” May slowly slid it out and handed it to Peter. Peter opened it and took out the 100$ that was about to fall out.

“Woooah!” Betty gasped from next to Peter. “C’mon Peter, read the card!”

Peter nodded and opened the card more to read it.

“Happy birthday, Peter. I can’t come down and I don’t know when if I will be able to anytime soon. But here is some presents for you. I saw you looking at the set and thought I would get it for you. The computer is just a small gift to help you explore coding and mechanics more. I know you’re interested in mechanics by how many electronics you destroy in your living room. The laptop has an AI in it that I made just for you. You can name her when you start the computer up. I hope you enjoy the gift, kid. Love, your soulmate.” Peter read it outloud. “Ps. put this money in savings. You’ll need it later in life.”

There was silence before one of the kids broke the silence.

“Peter, your so lucky to have such a cool soulmate! And to have someone who can buy that!” The child was grinning. The kid obviously didn’t understand who it could possibly be.

“I really am lucky, huh.” Peter looked down at the card and Tony could tell he was smiling.

Tony could see out of the corner of Peter’s sight the parents all looking at each other in confusion and shock.

“May… did you know of Peter’s soulmate? He’s rich.” One parents asked as the children started to all talk to each other. Peter started to ramble about the lego set and how much he wanted it.

“He’s told us stories and we have tried to not let it get out.” May replied honestly. “In reality, if people found out who his soulmate was, then they would try to exploit Peter. He’s just a kid.”

“We understand. We promise to not say anything. I’m pretty sure the kids won’t remember or just assume that Peter just has a rich soulmate.” Betty’s mother replied.

“He’s told one of his friends at school once and he reacted badly and called him a liar. We removed them from each other’s lives to stop the kid from harassing and the kid seems to not remember now. We’re just… hoping to protect Peter.” Ben hugged May.

Peter seemed to be paying attention because he paused and looked up to his aunt and uncle directly. Tony wished he could tell if Peter felt remorse or not for what was being said. But he couldn’t feel anything through the connection.

“Hey, Peter.” Betty had sat down next to Peter again. Peter turned to her and Tony could see her semi serious face. She looked concerned.

“Yeah?” Peter tilted his head slightly.

“Who is your soulmate?” Betty asked. “I promise I won’t tell or harass you.”

“Tony Stark.” Peter told easily.

“I believe you.” Betty smiled. “You don’t lie, Peter. That’s what I like about you. You don’t lie like the other kids.”

Tony watched as Peter hesitated before hugging her.

“Thanks, Betty. You’re a great friend.” Peter mumbled.

Tony slowly woke up after that.

-

As Peter got older, he stuck to his nerdiness. Tony watched as a lot of his childhood friends left him and moved on to be their own people. Betty went to another school, so Peter was left by himself in middle school. As Peter started middle school, he met a kid named Ned during it.

Ned was a goofy kid that seemed to also love Legos. They got along easily and constantly spent all of their time together. Peter showed Ned his Stark laptop and Ned was in awe. Ned showed Peter how to code better and how to fix computers when they broke, so if he ever needed to fix his laptop himself. Apparently, the kid was a master hacker and genius at a young age. Peter was also very brilliant and understood mechanics and biology very easily. He loved any science and seemed to always want to show Ned whatever he had just learned.

“So, have you found out who your soulmate is? You’ve said they were loaded.” Ned asked one night that Tony fallen asleep randomly in the lab. 

“Yeah. He’s been in my life since I got my dreams. He sends me gifts for my birthday.” Peter explains. “He’s really busy so he can’t visit in person. I know he feels bad about it.”

That was extremely true. Tony hated not being able to go and meet Peter. But the Avengers and Stark Industries took up a lot of his time. Peter seemed to accept the fact and simply understood the situation.

“Who is it?” Ned looked up from the lego set that they were assembling in Ned’s room.

“Tony Stark.” Peter replied. Ned stopped from a moment then started to geek out.

“Wait, you’re telling me that THE Tony Stark is your soulmate?” Ned wheezed out. “DUDE! That is so cool! Do you ever get to see anything cool?” 

“I get to see him interact with the Avengers. It’s weird seeing the Avengers go from being domestic to fighting Hydra and bad guys.” Peter picked out more legos that he needed. “I also understand a lot of robotics through secondhand. I also know a lot about the company. I think that if it came down to it, I could just pick up his place in the company.”

Tony knew that was a joke, but Tony really could make Peter the Heir of Stark Industries. Peter could do it.

“Dude, that’s so cool. Mine is a girl. Her family isn’t the best, but she is great. Strong. Independent.” Ned was smiling as he assembled his part.

Peter seemed to stop in his building. Ned looked up, worried.

“What if I don’t deserve to be his soulmate?” Peter’s words struck Tony’s heart.

“Dude, you’re a great guy and smart. You never lie and are one of the most funny guys I know. You’re really accepting and can find good in anyone.” Ned sighed. “Peter, you guys obviously deserve each other. You see what he’s trying to do out there. Change the world to make it safer.”

Tony decided that he really liked this Ned kid.

“Thank’s, Ned.” Peter accepted the hug that Ned went to give. “Thanks.”

-

“Hey, Tony.” 

Peter watched as a pretty red headed woman he knew as Natasha Romanoff approached Tony as he at his food in the common area of the Compound.

“What’s up, Little Red?” Tony greeted with a nickname. Natasha rolled her eyes at the nickname and poured herself coffee.

“I saw you sending out a package the other day. What’s the special occasion?” Natasha asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

“My soulmate’s birthday is in a few days. Thought I would send it early before the mission. Don’t want it missing it’s arrival date.” Tony shrugged.

Natasha watched Tony and Tony watched Natasha back. Peter knew they were close, but if he didn’t it would look like Natasha was debating on how to pick him apart.

“Tell me about him.” Natasha asked.

“He’s… younger than me. He is an absolute nerd. The kid… he’s what we’re trying to protect in this world. The people that deserve better than what they get stuck with.” Tony replied honestly.

Natasha seemed to understand what Tony was saying and she frowned.

“Tony, you know that anyone who knows you is blessed. You obviously deserve having a soulmate that makes you happy. He seems to make you happy whenever you make up. And he is lucky to have you as a soulmate.” Natasha answered.

Peter internally frowned. Tony thought he didn’t deserve a soulmate? Thought Peter was better than what he deserved? Peter knew that Tony cared for Peter. He obviously did. Tony shouldn’t have to doubt himself like Peter did.

“I know.” Tony sighed and ate more of his food. “I just.. The kid is too pure. I’m almost am afraid to meet him once the time comes for us to.”

“That’s understandable Tony. I didn’t realize Clint was mine until we became each other’s mission and I was afraid for him to find me.” Natasha pat Tony’s back. “Now stop moping. We have work to do.”


	3. Baby Boy Can't Lift His Headache Head. Isn't It Tragic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben dies.
> 
> Spider-Man is being made.
> 
> Peter get's accepted into Midtown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Before you read!**
> 
> Ben dies in this chapter, first thing. I played a scene where there is a robbery with guns. If you're uncomfortable with gun confrontation, please skip to the bolded "Ben...", that is when Tony wakes up. And YES, Tony is having a minor panic/anxiety attack. I just wanted to put how jarring and hurtful it is to Tony also. He's had Ben in his dreams for about 7 to 8 years now. He's important.
> 
> Also, fun fact Ben is a military officer and a veteran and wow. A lot of them concealed carry or own firearms (in the south at least? I'm from Florida so IDK how New York is). I am also trained in firearms and I respect them. I also know how (mainly Florida) Concealed Weapons Permits work. Ben is justified for self defense. But he didn't kill the guy so he could be charged for that wups. But he's dead. It's 2am right now and I wrote this chapter in about 20 minutes as my laptop died. So have fun with this.
> 
> Sorry for a short chapter.

Tony had never thought that he would ever feel like his heart was being destroyed ever again. He thought that he had gotten rid of the feeling of shrapnel digging into his heart out of his body. But the world seemed to want to prove him wrong.

“Put your hands up!”

The voice was the first thing that Tony heard as his vision came out of swimming darkness.

Around Tony was a convenience store. It was late at night, probably around 11pm. Next to Peter was an older man that Tony automatically recognized as Ben Parker. Ben was holding some type of jar and his head was turned from Peter, watching the altercation in front of him.

“Ben…” Peter whispered and Ben shushed him. Ben’s hand slowly moved to Peter’s shoulder, gripping onto it like it would ground him. 

The robbers had the poor teenage cashier at gunpoint, barking commands at the poor kid. The kid had probably hit the panic button the second they came into the store, they were wearing masks. 

“Peter, get down slowly. Get behind that display.” Ben whispered to Peter quietly. Peter hesitated before slowly moving down and out of vision. One of the robbers saw the movement and turned to see Ben there, a hand reaching for a revolver that Tony knew Ben owned. He was a military branded police officer, he was licensed to carry.

“Hey” The one robber called out, and the other (who had the kid at gunpoint) flinched and turned to look at Ben. “Get down!”

“Now listen here, sons. You don’t gotta be so harsh. He’s just a kid. The panic button is on the other side of the counter, by the cigars.” Ben tried to reason. “I didn’t call the police, I swear. But if you want your money, you’ll have to stop threatening the kid. He’s shaking like a leaf. Look at him.”

Ben’s words came smoothly and the robbers turned to look at one another for a second. The one with the gun started to lower it before the other one shook his head slightly. He jerked his gun back up and the kid behind the register squealed.

“P-please!” The kid sounded hysterical. 

Ben glanced down to Peter for a split second. Tony held his internal breath, wanting to yell out and break his sleep. Save them. Peter dialed the police and had the call running, capturing the interaction. 

“Now, I’m going to ask you nicely to just put the weapon down.” Ben tried again. 

“And I said get down, gramps.” The one who had talked to Ben barked out.

Ben reached down and took out his revolver and held it up to the armed man.

“And I will protect that young man.” Ben spoke out.

Tony couldn’t tell what happened next exactly, but he saw a blur of movements as noise crashed into Peter’s hearing. Peter let out a scream as sirens blared and he saw Ben hit the ground.

Peter dropped his phone, scrambling towards Ben quickly on all fours. 

“Ben! Ben you can’t-!” Peter put his hands on Ben’s shoulders, holding onto him like Ben had minutes ago. Ben had a hole in his chest and Tony could feel the sick feeling of anger, sadness, despair, and fear curl throughout him. 

“Peter… you hear me out.” Ben smiled up at Peter as his eyes seemed to visibly unfocus. “I love you and May, tell her that. You better find your soulmates and hold them close. Don’t let them go.” 

“I will, Ben. I’ll find them for you.” Peter sobbed as he leaned down to hug Ben. Ben hugged him back before his body went slack.

Paramedics ran up and pulled Peter off of Ben, one checking on Peter and asking about what happened and who Ben was.

Tony felt his own chest restrict and panic fill him. The same feeling as when he found out his own parents died filled him. He started to gasp for air quickly and he felt himself be pulled from Peter’s consciousness and into his own body again.

His bedroom came into view and his body shot up from the bed, making him sit up suddenly. Pepper shot awake as Tony gasped out for air, making Pepper frown and put her arms around him.

“Honey, you’re okay. It’s okay.” Pepper whispered and started breathing exercises with Tony. Once he was calm, she looked him in the face. “What happened?”

 **“Ben…** he died. In Peter’s arms.” Tony put a hand on his face.

Pepper went silent as she watched Tony regain his thoughts.

“I’ll have arrangements sent out for them.” Pepper offered.

“No… I’ll send them myself. I want… I want to deliver the packets and money myself.” Tony looked to Pepper.

“If you want to, I won’t stop you.” Pepper pushed some of Tony’s hair back. “Are you going to see Peter?”

“I don’t know…” Tony wasn’t there for Peter normally. He couldn’t approach him. Not now.

Pepper nods, understanding. Tony had his own hardships to deal with and adding them together could be explosive. Pepper didn’t want them to hurt, she wanted to support Peter also. But now wasn’t the time to suddenly show up.

“C’mon, let’s go get you a hot bath.” Pepper slowly stood up. Her mother would draw her one when she had nightmares or bad dreams because of her own soulmate. It calmed her down.

Tony slowly got up and followed Pepper to the bathroom.

-

Neither Tony or Peter slept for the next few days.

-

Tony stood in front of May Parker a few days later, holding a large manila folder.

They talked quietly over tea, discussing the arrangements. May invited Tony, but he couldn’t bring himself to accept. He told May that he saw it through Peter’s eyes.

May cried and Tony was there to hold her.

-

Peter received letters from Tony within a few weeks of Ben’s death. It explained things that Peter needed to know. Why Tony didn’t show up in his life, which Peter fully understood. Peter read the stories that Tony told him. Ways to cope with loss. It helped Peter a lot.

Peter had support from Ned and May. May seemed to try and keep herself together for Peter, and Peter tried to help her himself. It was an odd tradeoff.

Peter was bitten three months after Ben died. After the bite, he got horribly sick. He couldn’t keep down food and had a high fever. He became bedridden for about three days before he got better. 

Spider-Man was born the night that Peter felt better and found out his powers.

By himself, Peter started to test his powers, trying to make sure he could just keep them underwraps and not be out of control. It was weird and uncomfortable for about a month or two.

But afterwards, he felt free.

Tony quickly noticed. How could he not? He watched the kid test his powers and May talked about his weird changing habits. Tony tried to play it off as puberty, and that sometimes it hits hard. Especially after traumatic experiences. May accepted that.

Tony watched as Peter formulated ways to make a spider’s web formula. It was amusing watching the kid fumble over different formula possibilities and do the research. He was 14 and summer was coming up quick. If Peter wanted to do it before high school, he had to figure it out now.

-

“Hey, what school are you going to?” Ned asked Peter as he hung upside down.

Tony had been watching them for about 25 minutes and nothing had really happened until now.

“I got accepted into Midtown.” Ned continued.

“Woah! Really?” Peter’s attention quickly snapped to his friend.

“Yeah. I can’t believe I actually got in.” Ned grinned. “You should try to. They can get you a scholarship. Actually, if Mr. Stark is listening in, you should totally sponsor Peter. It would be fun to go together.”

Tony liked this kid.

“Oh my GOD, Ned.” Peter huffed and threw a pillow at Ned, and Tony noted it was very carefully. “He can’t just buy me my way through school or help me with everything.”

Ned easily deflected the soft projectile and laughed. “Yeah, dude. He totally can! He’s your soulmate. And he’s LOADED. You really can’t undermine yourself, Peter. He obviously cares about you.”

Peter just sighs and stands up from the desk, stretching. “I know, I know. I just don’t want for him to pay for everything. And if I get used to it and he stops? I seem like a little ungrateful twat. A leech.” 

“No Peter, it’s called you having gifts and being blessed in life.” Ned rolled his eyes and watched as Peter got into the top bunk of his bed.

“Go to bed, Ned. We have school tomorrow.” Peter huffed and it sounded like he was trying to deny it but couldn’t.

“You’re stubborn.” Ned mumbled with humor and turned the lights off.

“No, you are.” Peter closed his eyes.

Everything faded after that.

-

Two days later, Peter got a letter from Midtown saying that he was sponsored and accepted in. A note was added in. Peter read it and snorted.

“For the twat and leech that I gladly feed and will never stop feeding. - TS.”


	4. All Good Devils Masquerade Under The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age of Ultron is mentioned.
> 
> Peter meets Matt.
> 
> Into Civil War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I got into Dead By Daylight, I had my birthday, a con, graduation. I'm not 18 and in college.
> 
> So I'm fucking up the timeline here. Civil War is gonna be RIGHT after Age of Ultron. I'm rewriting Flash's character. The story is gonna go off canon now. Because fuck it. Peter Parker is gonna fix this shit. He is going to serve the UN their own asses. He's gonna drag the Avengers home by their ears. Tony is gonna be SO ANGRY.
> 
> Also my arm is actually in a lot of pain. I can type and use my hand, but if I snap my fingers or spread my fingers out and up, it hurts. If I move too much it hurts down my forearm. If I put too much pressure it hurts. Guy's I'm fucking DYING. I'm also swollen.
> 
> Hi I'm always sick (since I'm severely underweight) and my immune system isn't having this. At all. I'm literally dying. I scratched my acne too much and now a large patch of my chin doesn't have skin and it is irritated and raw and I hate it. it itches. I wanna scratch and pick at it but I CAN'T. UHHGG.

Age of Ultron.

That’s what the civilians labeled it as. A scare to the world. Everything around them were progressing.

To Peter, it wasn’t just some distant scare. It was a living nightmare.

One minute he was watching Tony and the Avengers try to lift Thor’s hammer, then suddenly a broken robot came in, yelling. It was terrifying watching the Avengers fight firsthand. It made Peter want to throw up.

Every morning he would wake up sick, gasping for air. The events of what had happened flashing behind his eyelids with every blink. Flashes of flying robots and two twins with powers haunted him.

Peter was in high school now, the first semester actually. Spider-Man was big now and he was already doing great in school. He was reunited with some of his old friends, who said hi but it was mutual that they wouldn’t fully reconnect.

Ned noticed the next day that Peter wasn’t okay.

“What’s wrong?” Ned asked.

“I… Ned it’s horrible. It’s getting worse.” Peter leaned on his desk and sighed. 

Ned didn’t hesitate to lean in and hug his best friend. Ned gave him a nice hug before backing off.

“Buddy, you’re gonna be okay. I promise. They’ll fix this.” Ned pat Peter’s back.

Across the room, Ned’s eyes connected with Flash Thompson’s. 

Ned had known Flash since they were in middle school. Ned knew things about Flash that others didn’t. Flash didn’t have a soulmate. Neither of them. He knew that Flash knew Peter since they were small children. When he found out that Peter’s platonic was Tony Stark, he started to hate Peter. He was jealous of the fact that Peter had both soulmates and one was a famous person. A superhero.

Flash had over the years gotten over it, but wasn’t able to reapproach Peter. So he just kept the same act up.

Ned felt bad for the guy, but at the same time didn’t. MJ had told him that if Flash wasn’t good enough to man up and make up, then fuck him. He didn’t know that Peter was Spider-Man like they did (which they both figured out quickly and didn’t want to tell Peter). Flash would tell everyone. Ned knew MJ was right, but he still felt bad. 

Flash quickly looked away and ned focused back on his miserable best friend.

-

Tony watched as Peter ran down the street. He had grocery bags in his hands, full of supplies for a science project. Peter kept up a decent pace until he tripped and fell. Tony snorted on the inside as his vision was faced with concrete, then a hand.

“Are you okay?” A voice asked. The owner of the hand.

Peter took the hand and was helped up with ease. Peter looked up to see a man in a suit and sunglasses. He had a cane in the hand that didn’t pick Peter up with. He has a five-o-clock shadow and small cuts on his face. He was blind.

“Yeah. I tend to trip a lot.” Tony could feel Peter’s smile. “Do you need any help. I uh… didn’t mean to get in your way.”

“No, no. It’s fine.” The blind man smiled at Peter and somehow managed to get his hand on Peter’s shoulder the first time. “I wouldn’t mind help getting back to my work though. Sometimes I lose track of where I am.”

“Oh! Yeah. What’s the address?” Peter asked. The man gave him the address and Peter typed it into his phone. A law firm. “You’re a lawyer?”

“Sure am. Matt Murdock.” Matt shrugged.

“Oh! You took down Wilson Fisk those times and went through trial with Mr. Castle!’ Peter gushed and started to lead Matt through the streets.

“Well, yes. I did it with the help of my partner and assistant.” Matt seemed to not like all of the praise put on him. Respectable.

“Ms. Page and Mr. Nelson, right? I read her reports sometimes. She’s really talented.” Peter kept going on with his praise. It seemed to help pass the time. Tony could feel something though, that he normally wouldn’t feel if it was him. A warm tingly sensation on the back of his neck. It wasn’t bad, but more of a feeling. Tony couldn’t place it.

“Wow. You know your way around with Hell’s Kitchen, don’t you?” Matt humored.

“I’m really big into vigilantes and crime.” Peter confessed. “I uh, have a lot of tragedy in my life. So I need something to do.”

“Tragedy?” Matt asked.

“My parents died when I was a child. My uncle that had custody of me… he just died. I live with my aunt now.” Peter looked down. Matt tensed.

“You are an orphan?” Matt asked. “Why don’t you live with your soulmate?”

“I love my aunt. I wouldn’t abandon her. And he’s… a really busy important man. I couldn’t do that.” Peter sighed. “What about you?”

“That’s something for another, day kid.” Matt and Peter stopped in front of a door and Matt pulled out a business card. “Here, if you ever need me.”

Peter took it and smiled. 

“Thanks, Mr. Murdock.” Peter puts it in his pocket and looked back up to Matt.

“You’re welcome. See you later, Peter.” With that, Matt disappeared into the building.

-

Peter had gotten a new suit for Christmas.

“Open by yourself.” The note had said. So he did and it was a beautiful new suit.

Of course, he went out that night once May went to bed. It was great. Karen was built in and she was able to easily guide him to crime with her new update.

“Hey, Karen.” Peter asked while he sat on the roof of a deli, eating the sandwich the owners offered him.

“Yes, Peter.” Karen replied.

“You know that business card I made you process the other day?” Peter said through a bite of meat.

“Yes. The Nelson and Murdock one?” Karen pulled up the information.

“Yes! Can you make a route there? I wanna ask Mr. Murdock something.” Peter said. Karen created a route and he grabbed his backpack and swung off.

As Peter swung, he thought of his situation. 

Tony was stressed out as the UN was suddenly up the Avenger’s ass. There had been scares over his apartment. His life was just… hard. Peter wanted to know if there was any way to help May and Tony at the same time. Matt might know something.

Peter swung into the alley besides the firm and changed into his normal clothes, shoving what he didn’t need into his bag. He then ran around the building and went inside. Finding the firm’s door wasn’t hard. It had a nice plaque with Nelson, Murdock & Page carved on it in nice font. Peter saw lights on inside and opened the door.

“Hello?” Peter called out into the office space and looked around. The light was in two of the side offices. The door one of the offices slowly opened and a woman stepped out. Karen Page. He looked at Peter with a small look of surprise, her mouth opening and closing in a tight frown before smiling.

“Hi. How can I help you?” Karen asked.

“I’m uhm… here for Mr. Murdock, Ms. Page. Is he here?” Peter asked with a small smile.

“Oh, for Matt?” Karen turned as the other door opened and Matt stepped out.

“Yes?” Matt asked to the room.

“This kid is here for you, Matt.” Karen said before turning back to her office. 

Matt just nodded before turning to Peter.

“You’re the kid that helped me the other day, aren’t you?” Matt asked and waved Peter inside. Peter followed and sat down in a chair.

“Yeah. My name is Peter. Peter Parker. I uhm… wanted to ask you about things.” Peter fidgeted as Matt sat in his chair.

“Well, Peter. I’m here to help you.” Matt smiled.

“I… my soulmate is getting in trouble with the law. Like… international law. And my aunt is having trouble with money. Is there a way I can… intervene?” Peter confessed.

“International law? What are we talking about here?” Matt frowned and leaned his elbows on his desk.

“The… I shouldn’t be saying this to you.” Peter sucked in a deep breath.

“Here… give me a second.” Matt fished out a notepad from God knows where on his desk with a pen. He wrote something on the paper and signed it. He then slid it over to Peter. “Confidentiality. You don’t have to pay me persey. I’ll take your help the other day as payment. I won’t be able to tell people about whatever legal trouble it is. Okay? Client confidentiality.”

Peter took the paper and looked it over. It just said that Peter and Matt were consulting and he wasn’t allowed to talk. Peter took the pen and signed it.

“Okay.” Peter handed it back. Matt ran his fingers over it to see that Peter did sign something and sat it down.

“Now, Peter. Talk to me.” Matt offered a smile.

“The UN.” Peter saw Matt’s eyebrows raise. “The UN is giving him trouble. Him and… his coworkers. They accidentally started something and it escalated. But like… it wasn’t entirely their fault?”

“How does one get in trouble with the UN?” Matt sighed.

“You make a robot AI that becomes self conscious and wants to destroy you then the world. It makes a city float and then drops it.” Peter rambles.

“Are you talking about the Avengers?” Matt realised.

“Yes.” Peter sinks in his seat. “My soulmate, platonic, is Tony Stark. In my dreams I see what is happening and how much he just wants to help. It’s tearing them apart… the UN is tearing his family apart. I can’t… I can’t watch it.”

Tears filled Peter’s eyes as his emotions got the best of him.

“May is also struggling with her job. They raised minimum wage to 15, which was what she was making and now everything else is raising. We… we’re barely making it. The influx is hurting us. We might lose our apartment and I can’t turn to Tony and ask him on top of this. What do I do?” Peter bit his lip.

“There’s… only so much you can do legally. Your aunt can apply for many programs and help. I think… that with Stark you can either help or make it worse. If the UN recognizes that he has to suddenly take you in and shift his life to accommodate a teenager, they might lay off. Normally soulmates with underage children overcome anything since the children laws have come to protect more.” Matt rubs his face. “You can approach him and ask about it. His team might also be willing to help him. Give him leisure.”

“Do you think… it’ll work? That if I try and reach out that it’ll help with the UN? Showing humanity from Tony?” Peter asked.

“It worked with others. Why not now? You can also testify. You barely have contact other than dreams and probably gifts, correct?” Matt asked.

“Yeah. He has access to my AI, suit, and computer. Baby Monitor Protocol it’s called.” Peter rambled shortly and realized what he said. Matt seemed to ignore it or didn’t catch it.

“Then you’re untampered. He has no influence on you.” Matt shrugged. “That means you can go in front of a judge and postpone everything.”

Peter nodded and sighed. Matt was telling the truth. He could just… go and try to smooth everything over. Be a reason why they’re good. He can testify.

“Thanks. I… this means a lot to me, Matt.” Peter smiled. “Also… you never told me about your soulmates. You don’t have a timer on your wrist like I do.”

“Foggy Nelson is my romantic soulmate. He had to tell me after I got slapped in the face with the feeling of meeting my soulmate.” Matt smiled. “And Claire… I saw through her eyes for years. Then one day I was knocked out in a dumpster. A kid pulled me out and I saw myself through her eyes. She knew automatically it was me from what she’s seen through my eyes. It works out pretty well.”

Peter noticed how fond Matt was as he talked about them. It held that pure love that could stretch and keep the world together.

“I’m glad you coul-”

Before Peter could finish, the door busts open, making them both flinch. Karen stood there, breathing hard from running across the office.

“The news... oh my god!” Karen gasped for air.

“Karen. What’s wrong?” Matt stood up.

“The king of Wakanda is dead. The UN blew up. They’re blaming it on the Winter Soldier!” Karen looked panicked. Peter could hear her heartbeat. It was quick and frantic. “Captain America just went rogue after him!.”

Peter felt panic course through him and he stood up suddenly.

“I have to… I have to go.” Peter grabbed his bag and went towards Karen.

“Peter, wait.” Matt called after him.

“I have to… My aunt is probably panicking. It’s late also.” Peter used the excuse to just leave.

Karen moved out of his way as he sprinted out of the law firm.

Karen and Matt stared at the doorway Peter disappeared through and held their breaths. Karen spoke first.

“Was that the kid?” Karen asked.

“Yes.” Matt swallowed silently. “The sad part is that this is more complex than it should be, and it is out of our hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall miss me?


	5. Oh Why You Gotta Be So Talkative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter knows he's gonna get his ass handed to him by Tony, but he doesn't care. With Pepper and T'Challa on his side, he can end the Civil War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //roblox oof noise//
> 
> So there's gonna be a field trip chapter and a few more chapters with this before I end it.

“Karen, ask FRIDAY to connect.” Peter sat in his room with his mask on.

It had been days and his dreams were filled with arguing. Words had been said and Tony was getting zero sleep. Peter understood both sides and it made him angry that no one was willing to listen to each other.

“Connecting.” Karen replied. There were a few moments where she said nothing. “Connected.”

“Hello, Peter.” FRIDAY’s voice greeted. “I’m assuming you do not want me to inform Boss that you are talking to me?”

“Yeah.” Peter nods. “I… need you to get me in front of the UN.”

“How do you want me to do this?” FRIDAY asked.

“Four day weekend. I’ll tell May I’m going to Ned’s house. I have a passport from when we went to Panama for vacation with Ben.” Peter hoped FRIDAY understood him.

“You know, if I didn’t know better, I would think you are Boss’s child.” FRIDAY humored. “How about I connect you to Mrs. Potts?”

“Fine.” Peter sighed.

There was ringing of a phone before Pepper answered.

“Peter, hello. I’ve heard all about you.” Pepper answered the phone. “FRIDAY says you want to get in front of the UN?”

“Mrs. Potts, I think I can help with the accords and pressure. If I’m thrown into the mix they should let up. It’s the law. They’re required to give time for me to be put into Tony’s life full time. I can also testify.” Peter told her. “Also… May is struggling and she is too proud to ask for help. I hate asking for things. It can fix everything.”

“That… can work. Peter, I can take you out there but you cannot tell Tony. He will be angry if you’re exposed.” Pepper sighed. “I’ll call for a private meeting.”

“Thank you, Pepper.” Peter sighed.

“You’re welcome. I want this to be over just like you do. I want to help.” Pepper sounded like what Peter could remember of his mother. Warm and kind. Caring.

-

Peter stood next to Pepper as she talked to the people at the receptionist desk. They were getting their badges and signed in.

There was press outside, but they weren’t able to see Peter. They knew that there was some type of meeting of the UN dealing with the accords and it was a top secret meeting.

“Come on, Peter.” Pepper took Peter’s hand and lead him down the hallway. They passed many workers, who stared as they passed. Peter could hear some whispers, wonders of who Peter was.

The walk was short. They appeared at a door and it was pulled open by guards. They stepped in and was greeted with the sight of almost one hundred people sitting in seats. Peter recognized King T’Challa of Wakanda sitting at front. His eyes bore into Peter as he walked into the middle of the room. Pepper stood behind Peter once they stopped.

“If I am to ask, who is speaking?” T’Challa asked. He was leading this meeting and peter didn’t know if he was glad or not.

“Peter Parker.” Peter answered.

“And why have you and Mrs. Potts called us here today?” T’Challa asked.

“We have come here to put a hold on the Accords and dismantlement of the Avengers.” Pepper spoke for Peter.

“On what grounds?” T’Challa frowned.

“The Child Soulmate laws in America. According to the UN this law is internationally acknowledged and respected.” Peter gripped his hands together in front of him. Pepper placed a hand on his shoulder.

“And who is your soulmate, and why should we care?” T’Challa seemed slightly interested.

“Tony Stark. My platonic soulmate is Tony Stark. I grew up watching him live his life as Iron Man. I have only had communication through letters and gifts sent to me. I haven’t met him in real life before. I’ve only met Mrs. Potts today in person because I reached out to her. She’s had knowledge of me ever since he found out.” Peter found his confidence. “I am an orphan who lives with his widowed aunt. My aunt is struggling to pay for our home. Pepper agrees that it is the best action for me to come into Mr. Stark’s life fully. For my wellness. I’ve watched him throw everything away to save this planet. To save the people around him. He flew a nuke into a portal and almost died. I watched as he tried to save as many people as he could. You cannot tell me he isn’t a good man. His actions aren’t always the best, but he is trying.”

Silence spread across the room as they all stared at Peter.

“I can bring them all back. I can stop the fighting. You just have to let me do this. Let them have say in the Accords. You cannot write laws without having say from who you’re making laws of.” Peter put an offer on the table. “I just need time.”

The UN figures all looked at each other and nodded. T’Challa sighed and nodded.

“Fine. We accept.” T’Challa confirmed.

The members all got up and started to disperse. T’Challa approached Pepper and Peter, quietly watching as Pepper kissed Peter’s head.

“Stark has asked me to help restrain Mr. Barnes and Rogers. I can get you onto the Quinjet. You have this shot.” T’Challa offered.

“Where are we going?” Peter asked.

“Germany.”

-

Peter sat crouched in the back of the Quinjet watching as the non-defected Avengers. They all sat there quietly together, not saying a word about what was going to happen. Peter thought it looked so depressing. Peter could see Tony sitting up near the front, staring at his hands. When was the last time he slept? When was he going to realize this fight isn’t worth it.

Peter could feel the plane lowering towards the ground quickly. Once it hit the ground the others got up. Peter locked eyes with T’Challa for a second, a quiet message going between the two. The message of not utterly fucking this up. Of a good luck.

The door opened and all of them got off the jet. Peter waited a good thirty seconds before sneaking off of the Quinjet. Peter watched as they went to face Captain America and the others. He looked around and noticed Sergeant Barnes and the Falcon wasn’t there. That hit red flags as his senses tingled. 

Peter snuck off, heading towards one of the buildings nearby. He listened carefully, ignoring the heated conversation between the groups of heroes. He heard footsteps and hard breathing coming from the empty building to his right. Quickly, he scaled the building and climbed through the second story window. He perched on one of the roof support beams quietly and watched as the two ran through the building. 

It was when Barnes stopped and looked towards him that Peter panicked.

“Oh shit.” Peter whispered and tried to move back behind another beam.

“What’s wrong, Barnes?” Falcon asked as he stopped next to Barned.

“Someone’s up there.” Barnes pointed towards Peter. Falcon squinted and Peter decided it was time to drop down and land in front of them.

“Hey uh, I’m not here to stop you or hurt you!” Peter held his hands out slightly in defense, like he was talking to a wounded animal. Peter then pointed out the window as he talked. “None of them know I’m here and to be frank, I’d like to keep it that way until I can talk to you.”

The two men stopped tensing up and slowly relaxed.

“Who are you, Spider-Punk?” Falcon asked.

“First off, it’s Spider-Man. I know you watch TV, Mr. Wilson.” Peter pouts. “But I am your ticket to this all stopping before it becomes a mess. I talked to the UN and they’re putting a hold on the Accords. But only if I can stop this. Why are you running? Other than them trying to throw you in jail, y’know.”

“I was framed. The guy has more of me in a containment center. I was brainwashed back then. They made me kill the Starks back then. Stark wouldn’t listen to Steve.” Barnes explained.

“Oh… OH that’s not good.” Peter put a hand up to his mouth, the clothed fingers pressing against his covered mouth for a second. “Okay, look. Mr. Stark is going to kill me when I go out there, okay? Can I just… web you guys up to make sure you don’t run?”

“How old are you?” Barnes asked.

“Old enough to drive, sir.” Peter shrugged.

“That doesn’t tell us anything. I say 18.” Wilson replied.

Peter just sighed and jumped towards them. He kicked off of them and shot them down. The webs pulled them to the ground and kept them there.

“Sorry, guys. No hard feelings.” Peter then jumped up and shot a web to sling him away and out of the open window.

Peter flew out of the window, his legs flailing as he soared through the air. The sudden movement caused the heroes bellow him to look up. Peter shot out a web and smoothly landed in the middle.

“Peter Benjamin Parker how did you get here?!” Tony’s words came out quickly the second he processed that it was Peter in front of him. The other heroes were all watching as the teenager tensed up at the voice.

“I’ve come here to stop this.” Peter straightened up and turned to him. “I… me and Pepper went to the UN.”

“You and Pepper did what?” Tony stepped towards Peter. His expression looked like he was torn between being worried and absolutely angry. 

“We got the Accords to be paused and for them to be rewritten with you guys having word in it.” Peter rambled. “Also with Sgt. Barnes, he was framed. Yeah like, he killed your parents but he was brainwashed and he was forced. There’s more of him that the bad dude is gonna use!”

“He killed my parents and there’s more of them?!” Tony took another step towards Peter. “Peter how do you know this?”

“I uh, asked? Mr. Stark I watch what you do, you never once stopped to ask what was going on!” Peter whined.

“Peter, be careful.” Karen whispered.

“I also webbed up Sgt. Barnes and Mr. Wilson up in the building so they wouldn’t move.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh my God.” Peter heard Ms. Romanoff whisper.

“Mr. Stark. Please, just… stop this.” Peter rung his hands together. “I… I can’t stand this anymore. I know you can’t stand it anymore.”

“Kid…” Tony sighed and his suit pulled back to let him out. Tony walked up to Peter and hugged him. Peter pressed his face into Tony’s chest before wiggling his arms out, hugging him back.

“May is struggling. Everything is getting rough. You guys are fighting. School is hard.” Peter mumbled to Tony. “Pepper wants to have me live with you guys.”

“Alright. I’ll stop the fight.” Tony looked up to Steve. “I’m still angry. He killed my parents, brainwash or not. You abandoned us for him.”

“I understand.” Steve nodded, then looked to Peter. “Do we get to know who this is?”

Peter’s anxiety crept back up on him and became fully aware of the audience. He tensed and Tony tightened his arms around him.

“This is Peter. He’s my platonic soulmate.” Tony introduced Peter. “Peter, you can take your mask off.”

Peter slowly let go as Tony let him go. He could see that Sgt. Barnes and Wilson joined them. He took his mask off and watched as the heroes took it in.

“He’s a child.” Wilson said first.

“He is.” Steve frowned. “He came all this way out here by himself?”

“I helped him.” T’Challa spoke up. “I was there to accept the deal. I got him onto the Quinjet.”

“God he’s literally a baby.” Clint frowned from where he stood next to Wanda.

“Yeah… I’m 16.” Peter took another deep breath. “I know you all more than you think. Tony never sleeps.”

“You got that right.” Ms. Romanoff smirks. “He runs off of caffeine these days.”

With that, some of the others snickered.

Tony and Steve chose people to go off with Steve and Bucky to go and check out the other super soldiers. They caught the man, Zemo, who caused it all. Tony brought Peter back to the Tower, where they promptly called Pepper. Which, wasn’t the best plan. Pepper ripped Tony a new one.

“We had to do something, Tony.” Pepper scolded Tony. “You wouldn’t listen! None of you would. We had to bring in the child laws to save you all. You stopped paying attention to Peter and monitoring them during this! They could lose their apartment!”

“I thought they would be fine until we got this settled.” Tony didn’t raise his voice like Pepper was.

“No! Peter is too good of a kid to reach out. He was worried!” Pepper put a hand to her face. “Either way we would have intervened with Peter, causing a larger mess. Just be glad this didn’t explode and Peter could charm the council.”

Peter sat to the side, sipping on orange juice that Pepper gave him. He watched as Pepper scolded him. He had seen this before, but this was more real to him. They had called May and told her about the situation. She was told everything and she was surprisingly calm about it. She had a feeling Peter was Spider-Man but was too busy to ask about it. She agreed to let Peter stay with them so she could balance everything out on her end. Everything was working out.


End file.
